YuGiOh GX  The Heroes of Destiny
by xMoonburnx
Summary: In the present future, Jaden Yuki returns to Domino to enter the 20th anniversary of Battle City. But, a great evil arises! The powers of the Light of Destruction, Nightshroud, and Yami Marik return! Yugi is brought to the future to help! Can they do it!
1. Chapter 1 Meant to Live For So Much More

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**GX**

**The Heroes of Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Meant To Live For So Much More**

The desert's sun beat down upon the small village in the middle-east. The sand blew with the wind; blowing the robes of the villagers with each breath of air. The peoples are covered in their robes, covering the majority of their bodies.

One of the women, as told her gender by her gorgeous, feminine blue eyes, caroused the basket of apples at one of the stands. The stand was crowded with villagers, violently buying apples and other fruits. One of her hands circled in a bin, while the other cleverly pocketed an apple from a lower bin.

She turned and walked away. Her eyes shut in accomplishment. She pulled out the apple, and pulled her robe from her mouth. She attempted to take a bite – a hand stopped her. "You didn't pay for that" an Arabian-accented voice rang.

"I did!" she yelled, trying to pull away. "I watched you, thief! Off with your hand!" a sword pummel handle was gripped, and ripped from the sheath. A swift kick to the knee was enough to free her from his grip.

She took off running. "After her!" the Head Guard screamed, as he and his men pursued her. She pushed, jumped, and slickly manoeuvred through the large crowd. Whilst the guards simply tanked their way through.

She turned and slipped through an alley; she passed a man who sat on the ground, fully covered in robe. His brown eyes sparkled with interest.

The woman kicked through a door on a stone building roof. She ran towards the edge, no fear in her heart, she leaped off the roof unto another.

The guards followed, however only three made the jump. The woman came to a full stop at the end of a building with no other way for escape but to drop fifty feet. The Head Guard jumped onto the roof, the other two falling from it; not fit enough to make it.

"It's over." he growled as he held his sword tight. She backed to the ledge. She was done for; or, so she thought. The Guard moved closer and closer, about to attack.

The sword was thrown from the Guard's hands. The robed figure stepped out from behind the Guard. "You will not strike down this woman. I won't let you." The figure moved across the roof, and spun around to face the Guard, protecting the woman.

"What are you going to do about it?" the Guard chuckled. The figure raised his arm and pulled his robe off his arm to reveal a duel disk. A red trim around the white and cyan disk.

The Guard bursted into laughter. "You think you could beat me? Bring it on!" the Guard chuckled. The Guard revealed a small shackle on his forearm. It activated – becoming a golden duel disk.

"Duel!" they both proclaimed.

_[Figure : 4000 LP _| _Guard : 4000 LP]_

"I'll go first!" the Guard called, as he drew a sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack-mode (ATK/1500 DEF/1000)!"

A holographic card appeared on the rooftop. A black robed figure emerged from the card, a large spear in hand.

"And I'll play two cards face-down," two cards appeared face-down behind the Spear Soldier, "and I'll end my turn." **(3)**

**[Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier | DARK | 4STAR | Spellcaster / Effect | When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. | ATK/1500 DEF/1000]**

"My move!" the Figure pulled a card from the top of his deck. He looked at his hand, pondering his move. He smiled to himself, "It's already over." the figure smiled. "First, I play the card Polymerization! This card allows me to fuse two or more of my monsters to make one powerful monster!"

Two monsters appear on the field, one very small, one large. They spin into a blue and orange spiral; spinning and combining.

**[Polymerization | SPELL – NORMAL | Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.]**

A large orange and green monster appears from a twister. A cape around his torso. "Elemental Hero Great Tornado (ATK/2800 DEF/2200)!

The figures robes were thrown off to reveal a familiar face: Jaden Yuki. Just as he was when he left Duel Academy. His long hair, and familiar red jacket with black shirt. "When my Elemental Hero Great Tornado is summoned, all your monsters attacks are cut in half!"

A tornado flew out from Jaden's monster, striking Gravekeeper's Soldier. His attacking lowering.

**(GRAVEKEEPER'S SPEAR SOLDIER : ATK/750)**

[Elemental Hero Great Tornado | WIND | Warrior / Fusion / Effect | 8STAR | 1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 WIND monster. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Summoned, halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. | ATK/2800 DEF/2200]

"Next, I play my spell card, Heavy Storm!"

A large hurricane attacked the two face-down cards, which instantly blew up.

**[Heavy Storm | SPELL – NORMAL | Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.]**

"Now, attack, Elemental Hero Great Tornado! Twister!" Jaden commanded. The large creature fired a twister, hitting the Soldier dead on. The monster, destroyed, allowed the backlash to strike the Guard.

_[Guard : 1950 LP]_

"But that's not it! I activate the spell card De-Fusion!"

The monster returned into a green and blue spiral. Two creatures emerged out into the open on the field. One large golden armoured, and one small bird in a cocoon.

**[De-Fusion | SPELL – QUICKPLAY | Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Extra Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field.]**

"Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK/2600 DEF/1800) and Chrysalis Chicky (ATK/600 DEF/400)! Bladedge, attack!"

Bladedge leaped forward, slicing straight into the Guard, reducing his life points to zero.

**[Elemental Hero Bladedge | EARTH | 7STAR | Warrior / Effect | During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. | ATK/2600 DEF/1800]**

**[Chrysalis Chicky | WIND | 2STAR | Winged Beast / Effect | You can Tribute this card while "Neo Space" is on the field to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" from your hand or Deck. | ATK/600 DEF/400]**

_[Guard : 0 LP]_

The holograms faded away, as the Guard fell to his knees. "Game over." Jaden winked.

He turned towards the woman. "I have saved your life, don't make the mistake of stealing again."

Jaden walked to a ledge, and gripped the ladder. He slipped down it and disappeared into the crowd once again.

"Yubel, it's not just the fact of me being selfish anymore! It's like, I'm strong, Yubel, and I'm tired of just wasting all my power!" Jaden explained, angry and bold. Jaden punched a wall.

He was now in a hotel, somewhere in the middle-east. His room was small, which contained a bed, and a desk with a computer.

"I know, Jaden. But for now we have to remain underground for a little while. After what happened back in America..."

"That was two years ago!" Jaden roared. They were talking about the event which happened back in Domino City.

Jaden had joined a tournament called "The Next Duel Monsters Master". He had beaten his way through multiple rounds. He made it to the semi-finals, where his opponent was a very talented duelist named Yassir.

Jaden defeated him after a long hard duel. Later that night, the police had been called, fore Yassir was missing. They looked, and found his hotel room a mess. Blood had been splattered on the walls.

They found a card in his apartment, an Elemental Hero. With that, and a finger print on the card, they accused Jaden. However, Jaden and Yubel had performed no such act. With Jaden wanted for arrest, he fled to the middle-east for two years.

"I'm going back," Jaden declared, "I'm going back and I'm going to keep on the safe side, not draw any attention to my name. Except..." Jaden looked down guilty. Yubel smiled. "I know, Jaden, remember, I'm part of you."

Jaden pulled out an envelope from his pocket and slipped out a letter. On the top, in big, bold letters: **THE 20TH BATTLE CITY ANNIVERSERY.**

"I want to enter, Yubel, and I want to win."

"Then, let's do it, Jaden."


	2. Chapter 2 We're Back Like We Promised

Yugi sat in his cabin on the large ship. His cards were spread over the table. It was time for Atem to return home. It was time for the last, ceremonial duel. Atem, loosely visible, stood behind Yugi.

"We have to make our decks with precision, Yugi. So I will leave you alone to make your deck." Yugi nodded in agreement; then the light came. It blinded them. Yugi stood. "What's going on?" Yugi called.

"Great Yugi and Atem," a familiar voice called. The light faded away for Yugi and Atem to clearly see what was in front of them. Three warriors. It was the three legendary dragons: Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias.

"Yugi, it's Timaeus." Atem reminded him. "Yugi and Atem, there is a great evil coming. And we're here, because the one who can change destiny can not do it without the King of Duel Monsters." Timaeus explained.

"Who's the one who can change destiny?" Yugi pondered aloud. "You have met him once before, when he dueled you. The one they call Jaden Yuki."

A look of astonishment flashed across Yugi's face. "I remember him. He's the one with the Elemental Hero cards." Atem nodded, he remembered summoning Slifer to end the duel.

"Yes, and now we need your help." Timaeus continued. "Of course; anything!" Yugi declared confidently. "This great evil, you will remember, as the evil side of Marik Ishtar."

Yugi shuddered. "How? We destroyed him?" Yugi remembered. "In the future, a powerful duelist named Yassir was contacted by a faint energy called the Light of Destruction. With this, he was next contacted by the power of Darkness. Somehow, through his incredible duel ability, he could hear them. He embraced there power and then..."

It was hard for Timaeus to blurt the words out. "He sold his soul and fused it to them. With the two powerful entities guiding him, they lead him to the ancient tomb of the Eye of Wdjat. With the power of the entities, he re-opened the seal and brought back the darkness of Marik."

"But wouldn't Marik need a body?" Yugi pointed out. "You are correct, and that is why they took the body of one to use as a sacrifice. But first they killed him. Yugi... You will know him as they one you know now by the name of Tristan Taylor"

Yugi and Atem both cried out, "No!" Almost bursting into tears, Yugi caught himself. "Not Tristan!"

The Knights bow their heads. "I wish it wasn't so, but sadly it is. Twenty five years into the future we will take you. We wanted to take to you to the point where Yassir was born, however, it won't work. These forces have to be completely destroyed for the world to be safe. And only you and Jaden can do it." Timaeus progressed.

Yugi's head fell. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped them. "I'll do it; for Tristan." Yugi growled. His heart hurt, but his eyes burned with passion. "In twenty-five years, it'll be the twentieth anniversary of Battle City. Seto Kaiba is hosting it. Jaden is due to return to Domino City twenty-five minutes after you reach Domino."

"You must find Jaden, enter the tournament, and win it, destroying Yassir, Marik, and the two entities. Beware, this is unlike anything you've ever seen before. This time, Yugi – Atem, you can lose."

The chill creeped down their spines. Atem turned to Yugi. They shared a look. Fire burned in their eyes, both ready to take on whatever came their way. "Give us ten minutes to complete our deck."

Yugi opened his eyes. He was in the same cabin. Had he had a dream?

Yugi saw a strange, new duel disk on his counter-top. Similar to his old one, but newer. He noticed his deck was clipped into his holster. He got up and strapped on his disk. He left the cabin.

The fresh breeze hit Yugi's face; inhaling it, he took deep breaths. He looked at the growing city he could see. "Attention, passengers, we're about to dock in Domino City in ten minutes. Please gather all belongings and be ready to exit the ship."

After the boat docked, Yugi walked down the ramp. Things were different in the future. High-tech billboards, buildings, and even advanced cars.

He paced down the street, looking at the overly packed streets. People ravaged the stands and boutiques. Duelists duelled hard among each other. Yugi noticed a bright flashing sign coming from a window.

He looked at it: **THINK YOU GOT SKILL? JOIN THE 20****th**** ANNIVERSARY OF BATTLE CITY IN ANY KAIBA CORP SHOP!**

Yugi turned into the store. The line-up was massive. Yugi went to the side counter where a large group of cards lay. He scanned them with his eyes.

"Hey!" a voice caught Yugi off guard. He looked to see who was calling his name. It was a random kid with a disk. "I need a warm up, and you seem like an easy duel."

Yugi smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure!".


	3. Chapter 3 A New Type of Duel

_**Hope you're enjoying it so far! Give it a review!**_

**Chapter 3**

**A New Type of Duel**

Yugi and the random boy named Tyler set up their positions. They raised their disks which activated. "Time to duel!" Yugi called, transforming. His body changed from small, to large. New streaks brightened his hair, and his voice – deeper.

_[Yugi's : 4000 LP _| _Tyler's : 4000 LP]_

"I'll go first!" Atem declared. Atem drew his sixth card. He glanced to Tyler and back to his hand. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack-mode (ATK/1500 DEF/1600)!"

Atem slapped down the card on his disk. The monster came alive in front of him. "Next I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." **(4)**

Tyler drew. "I summon my Vorse Raider (ATK/1900 DEF/1200)! Now, go! Attack his Queen's Knight!"

Vorse Raider ran at Queen's Knight and slashed down his sword. A group of blue beams grabbed Vorse Raider and pulled it back. "What's this?" Tyler yelled out. "I activated my trap card – Zero Gravity. So my Queen's Knight goes into defence and your Vorse Raider goes with it."

[Zero Gravity | TRAP – NORMAL | Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.]

"I'll put two cards face-down. Your move." Tyler finished. **(3)**

Atem drew.

"First, I'll summon my King's Knight into attack (ATK/1600 DEF/1400)! And then I'll activate its ability. When he and Queen's Knight are on the field, I can bring out Jack's Knight (ATK/1900 DEF/1000)!"

[King's Knight | LIGHT | 4STAR | Warrior / Effect | When this card is Normal Summoned, if you control "Queen's Knight", you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck. | ATK/1600 DEF/400]

Another Knight appeared on the field. "This duel is over!" Atem called as he raised a card into the air. Thunder roared over head, lightning struck down over the city. People who had gathered to watch were frightened now. A powerful was surging through the air.

"I sacrifise all three of my monsters to summon – **OBELISK THE TORMENTOR ****(ATK/4000 DEF/4000)!**"

The crowd screamed as a God arose from the card. It roared, shaking buildings. Tyler mumbled faint words. "Next I play my card Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight (ATK/1600 DEF/1400). Then I play my card Brain Control! This card makes me pay 800 life points, but lets me take control of your monster!"

Vorse Raider walks over to Atem's side of the field. "Next, I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider and Queen's Knight to activate Obelisk's special ability! You take 4000 damage!"

[Brain Control | SPELL – NORMAL | Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.]

[Monster Reborn | SPELL – NORMAL | Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.]

Obelisk roared and shot his fists at Tyler. An explosion blew all around Tyler.

_[Yugi : 3200 LP _| _Tyler : 0 LP]_

The holograms faded. "Good game." Atem smiled.

Television's all blared out the same image. Atem summoning Obelisk. "Yugi, the King of Games has returned!"

The audio shook Yugi. _Where have I been?_ Yugi thought to himself. He disappeared? But to where? There were too many questions. Yugi sat in his hotel and looked at his deck. A power warmed Yugi's fingers.

He smiled to himself. He clicked in his deck. Yugi stood and looked out into the city. Lights flashed all around Domino City. Jaden was out there, Yugi just had to find him.

The phone on the night stand began ringing. Yugi grabbed it. "Hello?" Yugi fumbled.

"Who are you? And where did you get those God cards?" The voice growled. It was a familiar voice; that of Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba? It's me, Yugi!"

"Liar! Yugi Mutou disappeared ten years ago! And I watched the original master of those cards return to his own time!" Kaiba screamed. "Kaiba, look, you won't believe this but I'm here for a reason! I'm going to enter your Battle City-"

"No! No you're not," Kaiba barked, "You're coming right to Kaiba Corp. And we're having a duel."

The phone went dead. Yugi looked concerned. He hung up the phone. A light caught his eyes. He looked out his window. A limo was parked.

Jaden pulled tight on his backpack as he walked out of the airport. He breathed in the fresh, polluted city air. _It feels amazing to be back home_ he thought to himself.

Yubel nodded with him. Jaden threw his hand into the air, calling over a taxi. He slipped in the back.

"To the nearest Kaiba Corp Card Shop please." The taxi driver nodded and began to drive into the setting sun. Jaden looked out the window, watching the streets, people, and buildings fly by.

His stomach growled. _I'd kill for a bite _he frowned. He had no money. He really didn't think one through. He had no money, no friends or family, nothing! He came back completely alone aside from his deck and disk.

A light sparked his curiosity. "Pull over here!"

The cab reared to the sidewalk. A light glowed from a subway stairwell. Jaden got out. "What do you think?" Jaden asked rhetorically. He was going in either way. "Let's go."

Jaden walked down the stairs. It was dark, dirty, and dead. An eerie smell aroused Jaden's nose. "What's that smell?"

Lights appeared from the railway. On the opposite side was a dark purple robed man; weird designs covering it. On the railroad track was – Alexis Rhodes! Unconscious, she laid unharmed.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Jaden ran to Alexis – but before he could jump down, sparks flew up. "If you want to save her," headlights of a subway car apparened about forty feet down the track, "you have to beat me."

"If you don't let Alexis go I swear I'll kill you!" The robed man laughed. The robe was that of a Rare Hunter. "If you don't duel me, she'll die. Your choice."

Jaden raised his arm. The duel disk activating. "Let's do this, you scum!" The Rare Hunter chuckled and raised his purple chaotic disk.

_[Jaden: 4000 LP _| _Rare Hunter: 4000 LP]_

"Why don't you tell me who you are while you make your move?" Jaden hollered. The Rare Hunter drew his hand. "My name is Gandhi. But unlike the world famous Gandhi, I'm in this to kill." He smirked.

Rare Hunter Gandhi laughed. "Prepare to lose, you pathetic excuse for an individual!"

Jaden growled. "I set one monster in defence position, and then set a card face-down. Your move, Jaden." **(4)**

Jaden drew. He chuckled. "You're a joke, Gandhi! A damn joke!" Jaden pulled a card from his hand and played it. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK/1600 DEF/1400)!"

Sparkman roared alive. "Go! Spark Flash!" Sparkman fired his thunderous attack at the face-down monster. "Go, face-down!" Gandhi's face-down spell/trap activated revealing: Book of Moon.

"This card allows me to flip one of your monsters to face-down defence position!" Sparkman disappeared as his card flipped over.

[Book of Moon | SPELL – QUICKPLAY | Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.]

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." **(4)**

Gandhi smiled and drew another card. "I flip summon my Medusa Worm – and when this card is flip summoned, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field. So, go, Medusa Worm! Destroy his face-down!"

[Medusa Worm | EARTH | 2STAR | Rock / Effect | Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. | ATK/500 DEF/600]

Medusa Worm formed on the card. It leaped and dug into Jaden's face-down Sparkman. It exploded. "Next, I'll summon my Great Spirit (ATK/500 DEF/1500) and attack!"

Great Spirit jumped into the air, about to strike down upon Jaden. "I activate my face-down card! A Hero Emerges!"

Jaden's trap card rises. "Pick a card, any card. If it's a monster, I get to summon it. If not, well, then your attack hits."

"The one on the left!" Gandhi chose. "Wrong choice!" Jaden summoned Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK/2600 DEF/1800). "I play a second Book of Moon from my hand! I put your monster into face-down position!"

Bladedge disappeared under his card. The Spirit hit the card. A keeled Bladedge appeared, striking the Spirit back. Backlash hit Gandhi.

_[Gandhi : 2700 LP]_

"I'll activate Spirit and Worm's effect to put them back into face-down position. I'll play a card face-down and end my turn!" **(3)**

[The Rock Spirit | EARTH | 4STAR | Rock / Effect | This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 EARTH monster in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points during your opponent's Battle Phase. | ATK/1700 DEF/1000]

Jaden smirked and drew a card. He switched Bladedge into attack-mode. "Go, Bladedge, attack his face-down number 3!" Bladedge launched into attack.

"Go, A Feint Plan!" Gandhi ordered, activating another face-down. "No, you can't attack my face-downs." Gandhi smirked.

[A Feint Plan | TRAP – NORMAL | A player cannot attack face-down monsters during this turn.]

"I place two cards face-down and let you go." **(2)**

Gandhi draws. "You know what happens next. Go, Mesuda Worm!" Mesuda Worm forms on the field. "Go, Mesuda! Use your effect to destroy Bladedge! "Not so fast! I activate my face-down – Effect Shut!"

Jaden's spell card flipped up. "This card activates when you use your monster's effect! It negates it, and destroys your monster!" The cage rose from the spell card and caged Mesuda Worm, squeezing it, and destroying it.

Jaden smiled. "Now what?" Gandhi also smiled. "I'll set a monster face-down and another spell or trap. Your move." **(2)**

Jaden drew. "I activate my spell card, Miracle Fusion! Now, by removing my Sparkman and Bladedge from the game, I can summon: Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (ATK/2600 DEF/2300)! Next, I play the card Pot of Greed!"

Jaden drew two cards. "I use Plasma's effect to discard one card," Jaden put one card in the graveyard, "and destroy your face-down second monster!" Plasma Vice fires an electric beam, destroying the monster Gandhi set."

[Elemental Hero Plasma Vice | EARTH | 8STAR | Warrior / Fusion / Effect | "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bladedge"This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. By discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 monster in your opponent controls. | ATK/2600 DEF/2300]

"Next, I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Necroshade. While in the grave, I can normal summon without sacrificing. I summon: Elemental Hero Neos (ATK/2500 DEF/2000)! Next I play the last card in my hand, R - Righteous Justice. Now, I destroy your face-down spell or trap, and mine!"

[Elemental Hero Necroshade | DARK | 5STAR | Warrior / Effect | While this card is in the Graveyard, one time only, you can Normal Summon 1 "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand without Tributing any monsters. | ATK/1600 DEF/1800]

"Why yours?" Gandhi, for the first time, was caught off guard. "Because my face-down was Dummy Marker! Allowing me to draw when it's destroyed!"

[Dummy Marker | TRAP – NORMAL | When this Set card is destroyed, draw 1 card. If this Set card was destroyed by the effect of an opponent's Spell Card, draw 1 more card.]

Jaden drew. "Now! Plasma Vice, attack his face-down monster!" Plasma Vice ran in, and sliced the card. Destroying Mesuda Worm. Due to Vice's effect, Gandhi took damage.

_[Gandhi : 1600 LP]_

"Let's end this, go, Elemental Hero Neos! Direct attack!"

Neos teleported in front of Gandhi; about to attack!

Yugi walked into a room in Kaiba Corp. He saw a huge dueling arena, like the ones used for Duelist Kingdom. A butler lead Yugi to the red side. "Please, step up." Yugi, regretfully stepped on.

The lift began to rise up, and clicked into place. Kaiba was on the blue side. His eyes widened. "You look quite similar to the actual Yugi, but your trickery will not fool me!"

Kaiba put his deck down on the duel pad. It lit up. Yugi did the same.

_[Yugi : 4000 LP _| _Kaiba : 4000 LP]_

Atem now played the field. "Kaiba, I don't want to do this!" Kaiba, still looking good as ever, slightly older now, smiled. "If you're the real deal, you can beat me. If not, you'll be put on a ship and sent out of this country!"

Kaiba drew his sixth card. "I activate the card Ancient Rules! Letting me summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK/3000 DEF/2500) to the field!"

[Ancient Rules | SPELL – NORMAL | Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.]

Lighting shot from the card. A large white dragon roared into existence. "It's already over." Kaiba smirked.

Atem watched – not sure how to retaliate. But he knew; Kaiba was an obstacle, and to do what he was sent here to do, he had to win!

_**Next time...**_

_**Can Yugi beat Kaiba to prove himself?**_

_**Will Jaden defeat Gandhi and save Alexis? **_

_**How will Yugi find Jaden and save the world?**_

_**Find out next time! New Chapter coming on Wednesday!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Yugi vs Kaiba! Jaden & Alexis

_**Thanks for continuing to read this far! Enjoy the next chapter. Feel free to give this fan-fiction a review!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Yugi vs. Kaiba! Jaden and Alexis Reunite!**

Atem drew his card. Kaiba already had a Blue-Eyes on the field. Atem looked at his hand, looking for a way out – he found one. "I play the spell card Spider Web. This allows me to put your Ancient Rules card in my hand!"

[Spider-Web | SPELL – NORMAL | Select and add 1 card that was sent to your opponent's Graveyard the previous turn to your hand.]

"Next, I activate Ancient Rules to summon Dark Magician to the field (ATK/2500 DEF/2100)." Atem skillfully played. "You idiot, Dark Magician is weaker than my Blue-Eyes!"

"That may be so, Kaiba, but I'm not done! I play the card Thousand Knives! This lets me destroy your Blue-Eyes!"

Knives form around Dark Magician; they fire at Blue-Eyes, piercing it, and destroying it.

[Thousand Knives | SPELL – NORMAL | Activate only while you control a face-up "Dark Magician". Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.]

"Now, direct attack!" Dark Magician shot a blast of magic from his staff, hitting Kaiba directly.

_[Kaiba : 1500 LP]_

"Reckless; leaving yourself open like that." Atem told him. "Shut up and end your turn." Kaiba growled. "I'll play one card face-down and end my turn." **(3)**

Kaiba drew. "I play White Dragon Ritual! I discard a monster and summon Paladin of White Dragon (ATK/1900 DEF/1200)! Next I use his effect to sacrifice himself to bring out another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK/3000 DEF/2500)! But sadly, he can't attack his turn. But that's okay! I play Burst Stream of Destruction! Now, say goodbye to your Dark Magician!"

Blue-Eyes fired a stream of lightning, destroying Dark Magician.

[White Dragon Ritual | SPELL – RITUAL | This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or more from the field or your hand.]

[Paladin of White Dragon | LIGHT | 4STAR | Dragon / Ritual / Effect | This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "White Dragon Ritual". If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying Damage calculation. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack during that turn.) | ATK/1900 DEF/1200]

[Burst Stream of Destruction | SPELL – NORMAL | Activate only while you control a face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.]

"Next I'll play one card face-down and end my turn." Kaiba smirked. He was in control now. **(1)**

Atem drew. _How am I going to destroy this one? _He thought to himself.

The smoke cleared from the finishing blow from Elemental Hero Neos. "It's over!" Jaden declared. However, this was not so.

_[Gandhi : 1600 LP]_

"I used the effect of my Guardna of the King. I can discard him from my hand to make all direct damage zero." Gandhi laughed. **(1)**

[Guardna of the King | EARTH | 2STAR | Warrior / Effect | When you're about to take direct damage, you can discard this card to reduce it to 0. | ATK/500 DEF/1000]

Gandhi drew. "I play the Card of Sanctity! This allows us both to draw until we have six cards." They both drew. "Next I'll remove from play two of my rock monsters to special summon two Rock Spirits (ATK/1700 DEF/1000)!"

Two Rock Spirits appeared on the field. Ready for battle, they roared. "Next I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn!" **(2)**

Jaden drew. He had drawn some good cards. _When Jaden attacks,_ Gandhi though, _my Dimensional Prison will remove his Elemental Hero Neos from the game! And then my Compulsory Evacuation Device will get rid of his Vice!_

Gandhi laughed evilly to himself. "First, I play Wrath of Neos! By sending Neos back to my deck, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"No!" Gandhi yelled. It was over. All Neos exploded, destroying all cards on both sides of the field.

"Now, I activate Neo-Space! And then I summon my Chrysalis Pinny (ATK/100 DEF/700). Next, I play Cocoon Transformation! That means I can summon four more Chrysalis! Chicky, Dolphin, Larva, and Pantail! And now, I sacrifice them all to bring out Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, Air Hummingbird, Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab, and Black Panther!"

[Neo Space | SPELL – FIELD | "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to have their effects activated that return them to the Extra Deck during the End Phase.]

[Cocoon Transformation | SPELL – NORMAL | When you control a monster with "Chrysalis" in its name, and Neo Space is on the field, you can special summon as many "Chrysalis" monsters from your deck as you can.]

"Next I play Space Gift, I can now draw five cards." Jaden drew five more cards.

[Space Gift | SPELL – NORMAL| Draw 1 card for each "Neo-Spacian" monster you control with a different name.]

"Now, I play Gift of the Martyr. I send Black Panther to the graveyard and give Flare Scarab it's attack points!"

[Gift of the Martyr | SPELL – NORMAL | Send 1 monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of this turn.]

**[NEO-SPACIAN FLARE SCARAB : ATK/1500]**

"Now, go, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, attack!" Flare Scarab launched into attack.

_[Gandhi : 100 LP]_

"Now, go, Aqua Dolphin, end this!" Aqua Dolphin hit Gandhi across the chest.

_[Gandhi : 0 LP]_

The holograms faded. Gandhi dropped his cards to the group. "I call upon the Power of the Light! Attack him!" A light shot from Gandhi's hand at Jaden.

The beam hit Jaden, however it had no effect. It simply sprayed away from him. Gandhi noticed Jaden's eyes – they were glowing auburn and aqua; the colours from Yubel. "You're Light deceives me not!"

Jaden smacked the beam which evaporated. Gandhi turned and ran into the darkness in fear. Jaden jumped down onto the track and untied Alexis. He lifted her into his arms and left the subway station, heading for the hospital.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician (ATK/2500 DEF/2100)! And now I play the card Bond Between Teacher and Student! This lets me summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK/2000 DEF/1700) into defence."

[Bond Between Teacher and Student | SPELL – NORMAL | Activate only while you control a face-up "Dark Magician". Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your Deck in Defense Position.]

"Next, I play the spell card Dark Magic Twin Burst! This means Dark Magician gets an extra 2000 attack for this turn!"

[Dark Magic Twin Burst | SPELL – NORMAL | Activate only while you control a face-up "Dark Magician" and a face-up "Dark Magician Girl". 1 "Dark Magician" you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of 1 "Dark Magician Girl" you control until the End Phase.]

**(DARK MAGICIAN : ATK/4500)**

"Go, Dark Magician, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Dark Magician sent a magic blast at Blue-Eyes. "I activate my face-down! Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends your battle phase!" Kaiba smirked.

"I'll end my turn." **(2)**

[Negate Attack | TRAP – COUNTER | Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.]

Kaiba drew. "Attack, Blue-Eyes! Destroy his Dark Magician!"

"Now it's my turn! Go, face-down! Attack Guidiance Barrier! Now your attack hits my Dark Magician Girl!"

The lightning hits Dark Magician Girl, destroying it. "Your safe for one more turn." Kaiba chuckled. **(2)**

Atem drew. He needed a plan, but he didn't have one. "First I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two cards."

Atem drew two more cards. "I'll play two cards face-down and switch Dark Magician into defence position. Your move." **(2)**

Kaiba drew. He looked at his hand. _Perfect_ He thought to himself. "I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn." **(0)**

_This way, if he has a face-down card that could harm my Blue-Eyes, he can't use it._ Kaiba smiled to himself, cleverly planning his moves.

Atem drew - "I activate my face-down card, Ring of Destruction, now, onto Dark Magician! Destroying it and we both take damage equal to its attack, however," Kaiba revealed his other face-down. "Ring of Defense. I take no damage." He smirked.

The Ring wrapped around Dark Magician's neck destroying it. The fire hit Atem.

_[Yugi : 1500 LP]_

"Kaiba! I won't lose this duel! I promise you that!" Atem turned back to his hand. "First, I play Graceful Charity." Atem drew three cards and discarded two. "Next I activate my face-down! Disgraceful Charity! I can bring back those two cards I discarded to my hand."

[Graceful Charity | SPELL – NORMAL | Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.]

[Disgraceful Charity | TRAP – NORMAL | Both players add all cards from their Graveyards that were discarded by the effect of a Spell Card activated this turn to their hands.]

"Now, I play the spell card Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points I can bring back Dark Magician Girl (ATK/2000 DEF/1700)! But, with Dark Magician Girl's special effect. It gains 300 attack points for each Dark Magician in my graveyard."

_[Yugi : 700 LP]_

**(DARK MAGICIAN GIRL : ATK/2300)**

[Dark Magician Girl | DARK | 6STAR | Spellcaster / Effect | This card gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.]

[Premature Burial | SPELL – EQUIP | Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.]

"Next, I play Sage's Stone! Now, I can summon a Dark Magician from my deck to the field!"

[Sage's Stone | SPELL – NORMAL | You can only activate this card when there is a face-up "Dark Magician Girl" on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or Deck.]

Another Dark Magician appeared to the field (ATK/2500 DEF/2100). "Yugi only had one of those cards!"

"Kaiba, I've made advancements to this deck, and trust me, I won't lose! Next I play the spell card Magic Formula! This card attaches to my Dark Magician, meaning it gains 700 attack points! Enough to finish off your Blue-Eyes!"

[Magic Formula | SPELL – EQUIP | Equip only to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl". The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points.]

**(DARK MAGICIAN : ATK/3200)**

"Now, Dark Magician, strike down his Blue-Eyes! Dark Magic attack!" Yugi ordered. Dark Magician lifted off into the air and fired a bolt of magic. It hit Blue-Eyes, destroying it.

_[Kaiba : 1300 LP]_

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, end this!" Dark Magician Girl jumped into the air and fired a sceptre blast at Kaiba. "Face-down activate! Magic Trick Mirror. I can select one spell card in your graveyard and activate it now! I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

[Magical Trick Mirror | TRAP – NORMAL | Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard. This card's effect is the same as that Spell Card's.]

"I'll end my turn with that." Yugi declared. **(3)**

Kaiba drew. He smiled devilishly. "I remove my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard, as well as Pitch-Dark Dragon to summon – Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (ATK/3000 DEF/2500)! And now, I activate his special ability! Discarding all cards in both our hands, and destroying all monsters on the field, you take damage of 300 for each!"

Emperor Dragon fired a beam into the air, crashing down upon all cards, including the ones in their hands. "I activate my face-down card! Divine Wind!" Kaiba's face blacked out. Atem smiled. "Instead of me taking the damage... **YOU DO!**"

[Divine Wind | TRAP – COUNTER | Activate only when an opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage to you. You take no damage, and your opponent takes twice the damage you would have taken, instead.]

The beam which headed toward Atem bounced off Wind and hit Kaiba. It was over.

_[Kaiba : 0 LP]_

The holograms faded. "I told you, Kaiba. I am Yugi Mutou, and you will remember I am the Pharaoh Atem!" Kaiba looked into the face of the King of Games, for he had returned.

_**Next time...**_

_**Will Kaiba believe this is the real Yugi Muto? **_

_**Will Alexis be okay?**_

_**Next chapter coming this Saturday!**_

_**ALSO! Stay tuned for a new fan-fiction coming from Moonburn, which will be revealed on Saturday!**_


End file.
